


The Spirit of Christmas

by jamestkirkesq



Series: Kids' Stuff [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamestkirkesq/pseuds/jamestkirkesq





	The Spirit of Christmas

Bedraggled and rain soaked, the old man shuffled along past the late night Christmas Eve shoppers. His little four-legged friend following close behind.

Some people, as they passed, glanced towards him... but they quickly turned away. He wasn't one of them. He was dirty, and old, and useless.

Threadbare clothes... gray matted hair and beard... why didn't he go get a job?

Just a useless old beggar. After their hard-earned money no doubt.

They felt sorry for the little dog... but they hated him. How dare he play on their conscience... especially at this time of year!

Yes, why didn't the old scrounger go find some work? And then, like them, he could go shopping at Christmas, and spend lots of money.

After all... wasn't that what Christmas was _really_ all about?

The rain began turning to snow.

"Look mother," cried a little girl pointing excitedly at the old 'beggar'... "Look. It's Santa Claus."

The woman scowled, and pulled the child away, and quickly hurried off down the street.

The old tramp smiled kindly as he watched them go.

"Yes, dear," he spoke softly to himself. "I used to be."

He shrugged, then began heading down a cold, dimly, lit alley... the place he now called home.

Behind him, as always, his faithful companion followed. The little dog loved the old man... loved all that he had once been... everything that he still was.

Even if the people... had long since forgotten.

**_Epilogue:_ **

As the old man and the little dog walked down the alleyway they suddenly heard a voice call out from behind. "Santa, Santa!"

They turned to see _the_ little girl running towards them. She ran up to the old man and threw her arms around him... hugging him tightly.

He smiled and looked down into her beaming face.

"You really are Santa, aren't you?"

The old man didn't need to answer. He knew from her wide eyes, and her bright smile... she knew who he _really_ was.

And that she also knew... what Christmas was _really_ all about.

The little dog jumped up and down with excitement... wagging his tale... and barking.

Not everyone it seemed... had forgotten... _The Spirit of Christmas_

__


End file.
